Cartoon-Blanca
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Parody of Carrot Blanca, featuring Lifty and Josie.


Summary: Parody of Carrot Blanca, featuring Lifty and Josie.

* * *

><p><strong>A PogorikiFan10 Production<strong>

**Presents**

**Cartoon-Blanca**

**Starring...**

**Lifty**

**Josie**

**Flain**

**Alejandro Burromuerto**

**Featuring...**

**Wikky/Evil Wikky**

**Lunk**

**Pogalinariki (with a bit of Evilinariki inside)**

**Almost there...**

* * *

><p>Kaito (Vocaloid): "Attention! Attention German scientist is knocked unconscious by large frying pan! Important document stolen is on!"<p>

We see General Alejandro Burromuerto being driven by a police officer named Lightning (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) as he drove to Cartoon-Blanca. Meanwhile, a female sky blue bunny with a pink hairbow and a curl on her head named Pogalinariki (Pogoriki's twin sister) is running towards a Cafe called "Café and Lait Animation". Inside, an orange Mobile Buddy named Wikky (London Mobile Buddies) was on a DJ playing Nightmare Night (WoodenToaster/Glaze). Pogalinariki went towards someone.

Pogalinariki: "Lifty-chan! Lifty-chan!"

A green raccoon with a white coat, a white vest and a white scarf named Lifty was licking a cherry lollipop.

Lifty: "What is it, bunny girl?"

Pogalinariki: "Please help me, Lifty-chan. I need you to hide this very important document."

Lifty: "That wouldn't happen to be the document stolen from that poor German sucker, now would it?"

Pogalinariki then turned into her alter ego, Evilinariki (she looks the same except with a puff of hair over one of her eyes and blood red eyes).

Pogalinariki/Evilinariki: "I'm sure I wouldn't know." (giggles)

Evilinariki went back to Pogalinariki.

Pogalinariki: "You'll be helping a great toon who will, this document, make life wonderful in all of Toon Town."

Lifty: "Whatever, big deal."

Pogalinariki: "How about tonight with a lovely lady."

Lifty: "A dame?" (grabs the important document) Gimme that paper!"

Just then, two figures were coming. The first one is a bird-like Infernite Mixel with fire on his head wearing a dark red coat, a maroon tie and a dark red fedora with a maroon strap; he's Flain (Mixels). The second one is a white htf cat with red hair, brown eyes, blue glasses, a light blue coat, a white shirt, a blue tie, white gloves, white leggings, a long light blue skirt, blue boots and a light blue hat with a blue strap and a blue ribbon on it; she's Josie Sakura (m me/my OC), Flain's new girlfriend. Pogalinariki noticed the duo.

Pogalinariki: "Oh, two kawaii characters!"

Flain and Josie are going to their table as they walk passed a long-necked Frosticon wearing police clothing named Lunk (Mixels). Lunk noticed the duo and saw Josie as he blushed and hearts flew around it.

Pogalinariki: "Oh, they a kawaii couple!" (blushes)

She then turned into Evilinariki and giggled mischievously.

Flain pulled a chair for Josie until Lunk glomped Josie, making Flain notice.

Lunk: Hello, my little Swedish meatball. It's love at first sight, right?"

As Josie was trying to escape from Lunk's arms, Lunk attempts to kiss her as Flain got angry.

Flain: (yells angrily at Lunk) "Hey, get your hands off her, Lunk!"

Josie can't take it, so she raised her claws and attacked Lunk and threw him at the wall.

Lunk: "Wow, she is shy." (laughs and blushes)

The door knocks and Doorman Soos (Gravity Falls) was gonna open the door, but the door was slammed at him by Lightning driving the car.

Soos: "Uh... Table for two? Hehe..."

Lighting: (opens the door) "Right here, sir." (blows his buegal)

Alejandro gets out of the car and walks towards Lifty.

Alejandro: (introduces himself) "I'm General Alejandro Burromuerto, the meanest, nastiest, high-saluted soldier during this man's army."

Lifty: "Dude, does your mom know you're out this late?"

Alejandro: (glares at Lifty) "I got word you had that important document, you mapache bandido!" (Mapache bandido means bandit raccoon in Spanish.)

Lifty: "Gee seniõr, where'd you hear that?"

Alejandro: "Let's just say a little bunny told me." (holds Pogalinariki and laughs)

Lifty gasped in shock and Alejandro puts Pogalinariki down before she became Evilinariki.

Pogalinariki/Evilinariki: "You despise me, don't you?" (giggles)

Alejandro: (glares at Lifty) "I want that paper and I want it now!"

Pogalinariki then run away and Lifty had an idea.

Lifty: "Paper?" (grabs a newspaper and rolls it) "You want this paper? Well here you go, boy!"

Alejandro smiled and panted like a dog.

Lifty: (goes to the backdoor) "Come on! Get the paper!"

Lifty whistles as Alejandro panted and begs.

Lifty: (opens the door) "Fetch!" (throws the paper to the basement)

Alejandro gets the paper, only to fall downstairs off-screen.

Lifty: "Sucker."

Meanwhile, Flain and Josie are at their table and Flain notices a waiter named Sora (Kingdom Hearts) passing by.

Flain: "Oh, waiter."

Sora didn't listen as Flain saw another waiter named Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)

Flain: "Uh, little waiter."

Flain is starting to get angry.

Flain: (bangs the table) "Somebody, I demand some service!" (turns to Josie) "I'll be right back, Josie dear, my lovely cat compodre, with refreshments." (lefts to get something to drink)

Wikky came back with the CD of another song, "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus and plays. Josie decides to talk to Wikky.

Josie: "It's been a long time, Wikky."

Wikky stares at Josie and realizes something.

Wikky: (recognizes Josie) "YIKES!" (ducks his head and peeks up)

Josie: "Please play it for me?"

Wikky: "I hope you don't mean that stupid "Boyfriend" song by Big Time Rush. I don't even like Big Time Rush." (shutters) "That's why I stick to Vocaloid, UTAU, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, etcetera."

Josie: "You know, my favorite song."

Wikky: "Haunted by Evanescence?"

Josie: (whispers to Wikky) "Inner Universe by Origa."

Wikky sighes and was gonna play "Inner Universe", but Lifty interrupts Wikky.

Lifty: (glares at Wikky) "I thought I told you never to play that song! It haunts me since that day." (shutters)

Wikky: "Me? You think I wanted to play that?"

Wikky then turned into his evil alter ego, Evil Wikky.

Evil Wikky: (accusing and points at Josie) "SHE MADE ME DO IT! IT WAS HER! HER! HER!" (hides behind the table)

Just then, signs that said "HER" (twice), "SHE DID IT!" and "NOT ME!" were shown, pointing at Josie, making her shocked. Lifty, however, recognized Josie.

Lifty: "Josie? Josie Sakura..."

A flashback begins with Lifty driving Josie throughout the park, at the beach, at the diner and at the train station where Lifty waited as an angry Evil Wikky came towards Lifty while carrying stuff.

Lifty: "Where's my dream boat?"

Evil Wikky: (glares at Lifty) "She sailed solo!" (hands Lifty a letter)

Evil Wikky then falls with the luggage on him. Lifty reads the note.

Josie's voice: _"Dear Lifty, I cannot go with you. We're different you and I. Remember, we'll always have our love. I'll miss you, forever. Love, Josie."_

Josie shed some tears as the flashback ended. Lifty is now drinking apple juice in worry with Wikky.

Lifty: "Off all the juice joints in all towns in all the countries in all the worlds, she picks this one."

Wikky: "I know what you mean. I had a girl once. Her name was Honey. She dumped me for Bulkey." (drinks apple juice)

Then, the door opens and Josie walks in. Wikky then turned into Evil Wikky.

Evil Wikky: "Hit the road, sister!"

Suddenly, Josie throws Evil Wikky out of the cafe. (Poor Evil Wikky.)

Josie: Lifty, please help me! They've arrested Flain! General Alejandro thinks he knows something about that stolen document!"

Lifty: (scolds) "I stick my ring-tail out for no one."

Then, Josie began to cry and Lifty sweatdrops in worry. Later, at the police station, we see Flain (who is the suspect), Alejandro and Lunk.

Alejandro: "I want answers and I want them now!"

Flain: "How many times do I have to tell you I don't have that document!"

Alejandro: (points accusingly at Flain) "You really expect me to believe that?!"

Just then, Lifty came.

Lifty: "Dude, you guys are having a party and didn't invite me, did you?"

Alejandro: (glares at Lifty) "But off, Lifty! I'm interrogating this suspect!"

Lifty: "You're going about this all wrong, dude." (throughs Flain out of the chair and puts Alejandro on the chair, wears police clothing; in a Scottish accent) "Isn't it true you deceived Bridgette, Courtney and Heather? We're on to, Al, so confess!"

Alejandro: "Well I can explain."

Lifty: (wears little girl's clothing; in a girly voice) "That's him, mommy! That's the mean old man who popped my balloon!" (fake crys and hits Alejandro with a giant lollipop; wears woman's clothing, in a lady's voice) "That's him, officer. Oh, you brute!" (hits Alejandro with a purse with a boulder in it; dresses like Judge Judy) "General Alejandro Burromuerto, how do you plead?"

Alejandro: "I'm guilty! I'm guilty!" (runs inside the cell and locks himself in)

Lifty: "Looks like Flain's got a plane to catch. Bob voyage, Al."

Alejandro glarred at Lifty and Flain who are leaving. Without warning, he noticed a Nixel smiling at Alejandro, making him shocked. Later at the airport, Lifty, Flain and Josie were there.

Lifty: "Now, Flain, I have something I think you're looking for." (hands Flain the stolen document)

Flain: "So you have this!" (grabs the document)

Turns out, the document was a new fireball technique for Infernites.

Flain: "Oh yeah! This is gonna be rad fun!"

Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends): "Attention, Flight 4-282 Toon Town and Mixel Lands, all aboard!"

Josie: "Lifty, I don't know if I can leave you again."

Lifty: "Listen, Josie, if you don't go with him, you'll regret it. In this crazy world, the lives of three people don't amount to a-"

Flain: "Yeah, yeah. We know. Gotta go. Gotta go." (grabs Josie's hand and leaves)

Lifty watches the two enter the plane.

Flain: (to Josie) "Say goodbye, dear."

Josie: (to Lifty) "Goodbye."

Then, the plane leaves as Lifty watched in sorrow.

Inside the plane, Flain was relaxing while listening to "Let it Go" (Frozen) on his mp3 player as Josie shrugged. Then, she sees Lunk wearing flight attendant clothing.

Lunk: "Coffee? Tea?" (to Josie) "A kiss?"

Josie screamed in horror and fell out of the plane with her parachute (which wasn't opened yet). Lifty noticed Josie falling and caught her. Lifty placed Josie on the ground by her feet and smiled at Lifty as he smiled back. Then, they hugged each other and kissed as the parachute opens (resembling a white sheet) and covers them both from head to toe, resembling ghosts.

Lifty: "I guess we're meant to be together all this time, right Josie?"

Josie: "Oh, I guess you are right." (laughs hummingly)

Lifty: "You wanna dance?"

Josie: "Don't mind if I do."

Then, they waltzed and laughed happily as the screen turns to black. Then, Pogalinariki, who is now Evilinariki, popped in.

Pogalinariki/Evilinariki: "And that's all, folks!" (giggles) "Arigato."

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>


End file.
